To be Wanted
by DeathofME18
Summary: Ino finds herself coming home to lonely nights, but tonight seems to be different. After letting Shikamaru and Chouji go, Ino finds herself in a situation with her Hokage who proposes something. This night never happened...MAJOR LEMON! WARNING!


Hey!! Yep another update from yours truly…I'm very happy about this oneshot though it has nothing to do with my Naruto/Ino series it was just another story about how they got together, I hope you all find it enjoyable and review if you really like it!!

**MAJOR LEMON WARNING TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY SEXUAL INTERCOURSE!! OTHERWISE ENJOY!!**

I don't own Naruto…luckily you don't either…evil laughter….

To be wanted

Ino moved through the woods with grace as her other teammates, Shikamaru and Chouji followed behind. They had just got done with a B-rank mission. It was just a simple escort mission. Some merchant wanting protection while heading to Kumogakure, village hidden among the clouds. He apparently had some special poison that some missing nins would love to get their hands on. They didn't really have much trouble with the missing nins, it was more with the Sound village which they had to cross near to get to the hidden cloud village. Konoha and the Sound village still had some anger towards each other even after Orochimaru was killed. It was pretty obvious why the Sound village hated Konoha because it was named one of the greatest villages created, and the fact that Sound was made up of missing nins too.

Ino sighed as she avoided low running branches. The mission wasn't that hard. Though the sound nins did give them some hard time her, Chouji, and Shikamaru made it through alright and so did the merchant as well. Ino was now 22 years old without a boyfriend and though she had her own apartment she was slightly living off her father. She was beautiful she heard it all from the boys of Konoha, but for some reason none of them asked her out. Temari who was Shikamaru's girlfriend told her they didn't want a girl who could kick their asses. Shikamaru evidently did for he stayed with Temari. She also said that Ino didn't need a guy who was intimidated by a strong girl. So Ino stayed single, and it wasn't all that fun.

Chouji found himself a girl too. She was pretty, nice something that made Ino happy for her best friend. Though they did date at one time, Ino was still very happy for Chouji. He finally found someone who liked him for who he was, Ino did like him for who he was too but their relationship was not what they thought. So they broke it off and stayed as best friends, no hard feelings; nothing. Ino dodged a branch while landing on another. They were very close to the village now, they all could see smoke coming from different houses.

Shikamaru sighed before calling out to the two others.

"Ino! Chouji! Let's take a rest for a minute. We've been running non-stop for two hours now." Ino and Chouji both stopped and back tracked to where Shikamaru landed on the ground. He relaxed against a tree to catch some needed breath. Chouji opened up a bag of chips and munched down, like Shikamaru said it had been two hours since they last stopped. Ino was a little fidgety, she really wanted to get home and sleep. It was November, and it was getting colder out and much winder. Ino pushed herself to a tree and wield herself to relax.

"So where are you two going after we stop by the Hokage tower?" Shikamaru asked trying to get a conversation started while closing his eyes. Chouji grunted before setting his chips aside to speak.

"Well I'm gonna go home to my girl. She makes the best dinners! You guys should come and eat over, I know Maya wouldn't mind." Chouji offered to his long time teammates. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Nah, sorry Chouji. Temari is getting in tonight to visit as she says." He sighed. "I'll be busy with her up my ass bothering me." Though he didn't mind he slightly smirked thinking of other things they could be doing while she was up his ass. Ino shivered from the cold and his smirk.

"What about you Ino?" Chouji asked putting three chips into his mouth. Ino shrugged.

"I guess just go home and sleep. I would love to join you and Maya, but I haven't been sleeping well for the last couple of days." Ino gave him a smile. Chouji returned it before shrugging.

"Your guys lost then." After that was said it became silent again. The cool night air moving through the atmosphere. Ino sat back up and started stretching. She then looked to her teammates with a smile.

"Well come on you two! Let's get going, I wanna make it there before it gets too cold." Shikamaru nodded, knowing Temari might already be at his house probably allowed herself in no doubt. Chouji got up wanting to get there to see his beloved girlfriend and her cooking. They were soon off again running back to their village…

**……………………**

Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru walked up to the tower. They made it around 9 at night. All three were tired and just wanted to go home. Shikamaru scratched his head before yawning. Ino watched her teammates for a minute before sighing.

"Hey guys, why don't you two go home and I'll give the Hokage the report. You both have someone waiting there for ya, I basically don't." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his blond friend. He then shrugged.

"Ya sure?" He asked watching her carefully. Ino smiled; nodding her head.

"Yeah you two go." Chouji smiled before giving Ino a quick hug and thanks before walking off with Shikamaru who thanked her as well. Ino watched her friends walk off before turning back to the tower. With an exhale of her breath she walked up the steps and entered the building.

There weren't many people running around at this time at night. Ino knew the Hokage would be up still looking over documents or something of the sort. She walked through the halls, before coming upon the big set of doors. She slapped her cheeks to make sure she was awake before knocking. She heard a 'come in' and opened the massive doors. Ino entered the room and closed the doors behind her. She turned to see the Hokage himself, or the 6th Hokage of Konoha.

He was happily eating ramen while reading over something. His hair was slightly longer making him look like the 4th Hokage though one had a fox demon in them. The 4th they all found out was his father. The 6th was none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself. His whiskers were more stretched across his cheeks making them more noticeable. He was wearing his Jounin clothes with the Hokage coat on, the hat set aside. Naruto looked pretty good as the Hokage. He had grown up more, though he was still immature at times like eating ramen while reading a one of a kind important document.

Ino knew if Sakura was here she would have decked him. Sakura had trained hard as a medic nin and soon enough there really wasn't anything else she could learn from Tsunade or anyone else she surpassed her sensei and was the best. Though Ino had learned about being a medic nin as well she only learned enough to keep herself and others alive for more back up like herself. Sasuke returned to Konoha, only after he killed Itachi. Ino heard that he didn't succeed, but he came back for whom else Sakura and his best friend, Naruto. That's what he said too. There were no other names attached and it killed Ino inside. All she wanted was for him to notice her, to see her there. Ino knew the moment Sakura was assigned to his team that she would never get a chance with Sasuke.

Now the two were happily married and expecting a child soon. Ino still felt slightly bitter about it all, but she was still Sakura's best friend and so she had to suck it up and find some nice guy. Lee who was devastated about the news found a lover in Tenten. She was with Neji at one time, but sadly his uncle arranged him to marry a princess of another village, so Tenten was out of luck there. She soon found Lee to be very much her type. Hinata knowing she would never have the guts to tell Naruto of her true feelings went to another person who was just like him.

Kiba was that lucky man. Though her father forbids it, she still stayed with him. Hanabi was now their clan leader seeing as Hinata left the clan to be with Kiba whose mother and sister welcomed her with open arms. Hinata was too expecting a child soon, god only knows what he/she would be like with both their clans mixed. Kakashi fell for Anko of all people. He said they were lovers, she said they were fuck buddies. Whatever they were they were really something. Asuma-sensei and Kurenai were married and had a child of three running around. Shizune found a great lover in Genma who thought she was hott as hell, his words not Ino's.

Then Tsunade found that Jiraiya was actually a nice, though perverted person, and now were on their honeymoon, Ino hoped to God she never got to their age and married her best friend out of desperation. And now she felt totally unwanted. Seeing as so many people were with others, her friends married and popping out babies. But sadly she couldn't even get a boyfriend; at least she wasn't a virgin. Chouji gladly took care of that for her. Ino smiled, she told him after they broke up that she would rather have her best friend take her virginity than some guy who could break her heart. It was true and till this day she was happy it was him.

Now that Ino thought about it, she looked up at Naruto who was still eating his ramen. He didn't have a girlfriend. Well he has had one before, but right now he didn't. He probably knew how she felt. At that thought Ino dismissed it. Yeah right, Naruto was the Hokage, he was hott and powerful, like he was unwanted. Half the fucking village girls wanted him in their fucking pants. Ino glared at the ground, it was just her who was sadly alone. Naruto finally looked up and smiled briefly to Ino before setting his ramen aside and putting the document to the other side of his desk.

"Hey Ino! How was the mission?" He asked waiting for her to tell him all about it. Ino took a seat in front of his desk.

"Well we killed two missing nins from the grass, and we had slight trouble with the Sound village otherwise everything went pretty smoothly." Naruto nodded absent-mindedly.

"Good, good. Where is the report?" He then asked smiling his Uzumaki smile. Ino blushed slightly at it before going through her bag and pulling out the report, she handed it to him. Their fingers meant for a second before Ino pulled her hand away and Naruto took the report. He looked over it recognizing Shikamaru's hand writing. He read over it quickly before setting it aside like the document. He turned his attention back to Ino who fidgeted under his stare.

"So no problems at all? No one hurt?" Naruto asked crossing his arms across his chest. Ino shook her head. "Where are the others?" Naruto then questioned raising an eyebrow. Ino sighed.

"Chouji went home to his girlfriend for food, and Shikamaru was expecting Temari tonight so I told them to go home." Naruto nodded his spiky hair swaying to his movements.

"Yeah, so do you have somewhere to be? Anyone waiting for you at home?" Naruto gave her a friendly smile. Ino was confused at his questioning. Why would he want to know if she had anyone? Ino then shrugged it off. It didn't matter, he was just making friendly talk and they were kind of friends, in some form of the word.

"No, no ones waiting at home for me. Just my bed." Naruto laughed at the small joke.

"Yeah I know how ya feel. No one waiting for me at home either. Though I'm pretty use to the silence." Naruto commented quietly. Ino watched his face grow sad for a split second before his smile came upon his lips.

"You know Naruto I don't understand why you don't have a girlfriend?" Ino said feeling none close to confident about where she was going with this conversation. Naruto raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"Well most girls want to be with me for my title. None really want me for…well me. Ya know the type of fangirls; I know you have quite a few fanboys yourself." Ino laughed.

"Yeah, but none will come near me because their intimidated by a strong girl." Ino commented scowling at the floor. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah well at least you don't get the girls that try to use you for money and your title." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Probably because I don't have much of a title like you." She shot back with a smirk. Naruto returned it.

"At least your fanboys keep a low profile." Ino glared at him.

"Well at least your fangirls show that they want you instead of hiding away like you're gonna bite their heads off!" Ino was starting to feel like this was a competition between the two of who had better fangirls/boys. Saying the other had better fans then they did. Ino really had no idea where this was going now. Soon they were both standing up glaring at each other.

"Your fanboys still want you for yourself!" Naruto pressed his hands into his desk watching Ino; waiting for her next move.

"Well at least your fangirls make you feel wanted!" Ino yelled at him with slightly watery eyes. She gasped out loud realizing she was now crying over it. Ino felt like an idiot, and now Naruto was staring at her with concern.

"Er…Ino you okay?" Naruto questioned circling around his desk to her. Ino pulled away from him looking down to the ground in shame. She didn't understand why she was crying, it was just so stupid. She should remember that a ninja never shows emotion for anything. Naruto raised an eyebrow while standing in front of her. Ino kept her eye sight down trying to avoid him. Naruto sighed before grabbing her chin softly and lifting it so she would look him in the eyes.

"Look Ino I'm sorry if I offended you or something. I thought we were just joking around, I didn't know it was that personal." Ino pulled away from his grip with an angry frown.

"It's not personal!" Ino shouted at him. "It's just that I've been alone for so long…it's really none of your business." She turned around heading to the door. All Ino wanted was to get home and cry herself to sleep. Naruto intercepted her blocking the door.

"Sounds pretty personal to me." Ino glared at him, hating him for blocking her only exit. Naruto returned it crossing his arms.

"Just let me go!" Ino shouted out to him before trying to force him out of her way. She pushed him to the side trying to make him move. Naruto was pretty stunned at how strong she really was, but he didn't move very much. He then grabbed her wrists to keep her from doing any damage to him. Though he was stronger than her, if Ino was just like Sakura she could still throw a mean punch.

"Ino calm down!" She thrashed at him pulling her wrists away from his grip only failing. Naruto growled before pushing her against the wall closest to the doors. His hand caught her head before it could smash against the cement wall. Naruto sighed looking down into Ino's deep blue eyes. She looked up at him anger running through her veins, but it was just fake. She knew Naruto was just trying to help; he wasn't trying to be mean.

"Ino, I'm sorry. Please just calm down." Naruto said holding her wrist in his left hand while his right hand held her head. Her hair was soft to his touch and he had a very great urge to run his hand through it. Her blond hair use to be very long, but she got it cut again after her and her teammates failed a mission concerning her long hair. Now it was if she pulled it out of her ponytail about to her shoulders and a little lower. Naruto smiled down to Ino showing her teeth to her. Ino blinked staring up at him.

She looked down again, but this time with a blush painted on her cheeks. Ino then felt his hand go through her hair pulling the rubber band out letting her hair cascade down to her shoulders. She looked up at him and slightly glared.

"Why the hell did you-." Ino started to say before Naruto cutted her off with a kiss. His soft lips molded on hers. Ino went to pull away, but couldn't with the wall behind her head and his hand keeping her head in place. Naruto moved his lips upon hers deepen the kiss more. Ino pushed up against him loving the feel of his lips on hers. Naruto's hand let go of her wrist and sank down her side to her hip. Ino's hands raked through his blond spiky hair as they made out. It was well over five minutes before they broke apart from each other for air. Their breathing was irregular and were more of gasps for air.

"What the hell Naruto?" Ino said trying to regain her breathing. Naruto just laughed a little before backing away from her. Ino glared at him before placing her hands on her hips.

"I always wanted to kiss you ever since I returned from my training when we were 15. I…guess it was now or never." Ino's brows creased as she glared heatedly at him. She would never tell anyone, but that was the best kiss she had ever had in her life. It was so passionate, and sweet. Her lips were still tingling from the pressure of his. She looked up into his blue eyes to see them sparkle with happiness in them. He kept his foxy grin on while walking closer to her.

"Come on Ino, one night you and me. You won't be alone." Naruto whispered before placing his hands on her hips. Ino looked down not really knowing what to say to his offer. Yes she had gotten to know Naruto over the years, she thought of him as a great friend. But something more, she then shook that thought away. It was a one night deal, nothing else. A one night stand to him. She then looked back to his face.

"Say one word about this and I'll break your neck." Naruto chuckled before nodding furiously.

"You have my word Ino, just between you and me. Like this night never happened." His lips then descended upon hers. They touched lightly before deepen quickly into another passionate kiss. Ino moved her hands up his arms to his shoulders. They lips attacked each other with hunger. Naruto's hands moved up and down her sides before they disappeared underneath her shirt. Soon Ino opened her mouth allowing Naruto's tongue to invade her mouth.

Their tongues touched slightly before rubbing up against each other. Ino let out a throaty moan. Their tongues then wrestled each other both trying to be victor. As this went on Naruto moved his right hand up her stomach before taking a hold of Ino's breast. She gasped in his mouth and pulled away from him. Naruto smiled and kissed her chin before moving down her neck. His tongue lashed out licking up and down the side of her neck. Ino squirmed in his touch and her breath became more hitched.

Her hands moved from his shoulders to his hair, she pulled the forehead protector off his forehead and dropped it to the ground. Her hands they ran trails through his hair. It was soft, fuzzy almost like fur. Ino could only guess it was because of the fox demon inside him, but either way she loved it. Naruto gently bit her neck loving her hands through his hair. He nipped around her shoulder before squeezing the breast in his right hand. His other hand moved slowly up and down her back before grabbing the hem of her shirt.

Ino gulped and raised her hands up as Naruto pulled off her shirt dropping it over his forehead protector. He smiled looking at her exposed body. She was wearing a purple bra that matched her purple outfit. Ino seemed self-conscious about her body and wrapped her arms around her chest with a tinge of a blush on her cheeks. Naruto smirked and leaned into her body. His mouth stopped at her ear.

"You're so beautiful Ino, better than anyone I know including Sakura." Ino rolled her eyes and let her arms dropped when he tugged at them. He smiled before kissing her cheek. He then kissed her lips again where she immediately responded to him. His right hand came back up grasping her breast again with a tight squeeze. Ino moaned lightly as she again ran her hands through his fuzzy hair. Naruto let his left hand drift to her back where he lightly skimmed his fingers up her back.

Ino shivered from the sensation of his cold fingers moving lightly up her warm back. His hand got right to the clip of her bra. He quickly unsnapped it and ran his fingers up the rest of her back before grasping the nape of her neck. Pressing her lips more firmly against his, Naruto pushed the bra down her shoulders till he had it off her body. Ino was too in to the kiss to notice it was gone till Naruto touched her breast. She was a little shy about him touching her before ignoring the stupid feeling and letting him do what he wanted.

Naruto planted his palm on her breast. It was big enough that his whole hand couldn't hold it, but small enough that he could put his palm against it. His palm lightly touched her nipple making it grow a little hard. He then moved his fingers over her nipple and pinched it with his fore finger and thumb. Naruto pulled out of the kiss and look down her body. He gave her another foxy grin before leading her backwards till her butt landed on his desk. She laughed lightly not believing they were gonna have sex on his desk. It really made her think if the other Hokage's have done it before, well the men not Tsunade.

Naruto pushed everything on the desk to the ground including his ramen that spilled every where luckily not on any important documents. He then laid her back till Ino was lying on the desk. Naruto leaned over her body before dropping his lips to her neck again. His hands cupped her breast and fumbled with her nipples. Ino let out some moans and other noises as she gripped Naruto's hair. His lips moved down her neck and to her shoulder. He nipped at different spots on her skin causing her to squirm more.

He then moved his right hand from her breast where his mouth landed in. He sucked on her nipple and flicking it with his tongue. Ino yelled out trying not to be loud, she didn't want to alert anyone about what they were doing. Naruto felt her resistance to yelling. He pulled away from her breast to say.

"Ino no one is here, that and the walls are sound proof yell as much as you want." He winked at her before pulling her nipple into his mouth with his teeth. Ino gasped from the strange feeling, Chouji never did that before and moaned deeply. She knew by the end of tonight her throat would be sore tomorrow. Naruto moved from that one to the next biting it before sucking it into her mouth. His tongue ran over the sore, harden nipple. Ino pulled her hands out of his hair to grab the hem of his shirt.

Naruto got the message and pulled off the Hokage coat, then his Jounin vest, and last his shirt. Ino mesmerized every detail in his chest as she lightly dragged her fingers over the muscles. He was well muscled not enough to look nasty, but enough to make him a god. Ino started to wonder why he didn't actually have a real girlfriend. But she pushed it aside when she felt that her skirt was being removed. His fingers lightly pricked her skin as he pulled the skirt off her body. He grinned up at her as the skirt came off.

He seemed pretty proud of himself that was for sure. Ino rolled her eyes and moaned lightly when his warm mouth kissed her ribs. Her arms stretched back as she gripped the ledge of the desk. Naruto's hands skimmed down her belly towards her underwear which happened to be purple like everything else of her's. Naruto gently kissed her hips while tugging her underwear down her legs. Ino mewled at the attention while stretching her back out.

Naruto kissed the insides of her thighs keeping away from her core. He laughed lightly when she seemed to complain about. He then kissed up her right thigh before his mouth sucked up her folds. Ino's hip rose up as she gave out a throaty moan. Naruto gripped her thighs to keep them from choking around his head. His tongue ran up and down her folds feeling the slickness of them. He then plunged his tongue pass her entrance and into her. Ino shouted out with surprise and pleasure. Her hands left the desk to take hand full of Naruto's hair. Her head shook side to side as his tongue pushed deeper into her core.

His tongue moved side to side and up and down touching Ino's slick walls. He winced slightly when her grip on his hair tighten, but he could handle the pain. After giving a quick lick inside her he pulled his tongue out. Ino whimpered a little when her nether regions felt the coldness of the room. Naruto's mouth then descended upon her clit. He sucked slowly at it while gripping harder at Ino's thighs as she thrashed around. Her voice echoed through the room and it made Naruto very happy to know that the room was sound proof.

He lightly poked her clit with his tongue before giving a hard suck. After that Ino released her grip on his hair before pulling at his shoulders. He allowed himself to be dragged back up her body before her lips attacked his. The kissed was clumsy and hott. Ino pushed her tongue pass his lips and felt around the walls of his mouth. Naruto let out a loud groan and slammed his hips into Ino's causing her to moan inside their mouths. After a minute of non-stop kissing they let go to breath. Naruto was grinning like a fool was Ino looked daze by their actions.

She then suddenly rocked her hips into his making Naruto groan once again. The sound satisfied her to which she did it again making his voice become louder. She was torturing him with her hips for her own pleasure. Naruto groaned again and set his forehead on her shoulder sweat came down his cheeks as he breath harder.

"Ino…" He groaned out grabbing her sides to keep her from going any further. Ino laughed lightly loving what she did to him. Naruto then picked up his head and looked at her. His face held a smirk as his hands quickly pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Ino looked down staring at his harden member. He looked bigger than Chouji ever was, and it caused Ino to blush as she compared them. Naruto kissed her shoulder before positioning his shaft to her entrance.

"Ready?" Ino nodded and smiled up to Naruto. He returned it and slammed his hips into hers. Ino gasped from the intruding feeling she got before relaxing her body. Naruto kissed her neck nipping in certain spots before lifting his body from hers. Then pushed back into her hips. Both of them moaned out loud with pleasure. Ino rolled her head to the side as a sweet feeling ran through her veins. Naruto pulled his shaft out of her before thrusting back in then out and back in.

The place was slow before slowly gaining speed. Soon Ino was meeting his thrust with the same vigor as he had. They speed picking up rapidly as their pleasure roamed through their bodies. Sweat dropped off Naruto's body landing on Ino's then running down her smooth skin to the desk. Ino bit her bottom lip as a huge scream ripped from her throat. She felt her body explored as she orgasmed. The pleasure hit her body hard her hands shook uneasily while her head couldn't comprehend what was going on around her.

Naruto felt her orgasm on his member making him come as well. He swore he saw stars everywhere he looked as his body crumpled to pleasure. He couldn't seem to hear anything for the first couple of seconds before his body landed heavily on Ino's. Soon he could hear her harsh breathing and her rapid heart beating. Ino was slowly running her hand through Naruto's hair as she stared up at the ceiling. Though she had only done this once with Chouji, she had to say this was the best sex she had ever had.

Chouji was too slow and shy of what he was doing. Naruto….fuck he knew what the hell he was doing alright. Ino blinked a couple of times trying to wear away the blackness in the corners of her eyes. Her vision was doted a little before she forced her eyes shut then back open. Naruto's breathing slowed till it wasn't panting, but slow, shallow breaths. Ino sighed contentedly as her hand ran through his hair still. After a minute of his head lying on her shoulder he lifted himself up taking his member out of her body and stood in all his glory.

"How was that Ino?" He stared into her still dazed eyes. She sat up and smiled happily.

"Are you sure we didn't die and go to heaven?" Naruto laughed before pulling up his pants, she looked so adorable with the soft smile and dazed look in her eyes. Naruto looked down and picked up the Hokage coat. Ino stood up about to put on her clothes when Naruto wrapped the coat out her body pulling her arms through the sleeves of the coat. Ino looked up at him to see a sweet smile on his lips. He then wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to his lean chest.

Ino sighed and leaned against his shoulder. Her eyes closed and she relaxed for a while. Naruto leaned down to her lean and whispered in it.

"Ino…You do know that this wasn't some one night stand right." Ino frowned and opened her eyes. Did he really just say that? She turned her head till she could see his face; he was smiling brightly at her and winked.

"What do you mean? I thought this night never happened?" Ino slightly smiled at his confused look before he remembered what exactly he said before everything started. He scratched his head and shrugged.

"Well…I never thought it would mean so much to me. Er…is it too late to ask you to be my girlfriend?" Ino laughed and shook her head.

"Get me in a bed to sleep in and I'll tell you in the morning." Naruto grinned happily.

"No problem!" He yelled out before they poofed away….

**……………………..**

The next morning Naruto walked through the doors of the Hokage tower with a huge grin on his lips. He felt like life couldn't get any better. Some people were taking back by the happiness he showed when usually he was kind of grumpy to do work during a nice day. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she walked aside him.

"Naruto? Did you win a life time of ramen or something? I never seen you this happy in the morning!" Naruto grinned over to her his smile never ceasing.

"You could say something like that." As he opened the door he heard Sakura gasp. He looked over and went wide eyed. He totally forgot about Ino's clothes in the office. He turned his head towards Sakura to see her blushing madly with her hands on her hips. Her glare then meant his face.

"Naruto!" He winced at the loud volume of her voice.

"Now Sakura! Don't do anything rash! It can't be good for the baby!" Naruto ran as Sakura chased after him.

"I'll show you rash! Having sex in the office! And with my best friend as well! I'll kill you!" Naruto now knows, he will never have sex in the office…and he will never neglect to tell Sakura that he's involved with her best friend….

**………………………………………….**

So evil aren't I?? poor Naruto get his butt whipped by a pregnant lady…hehehe…I am so evil to him…Well I hope you all found this funny and good, this is actually one of my favorite oneshots I did for these two, I find it very fun to read and I hope you all did too…So please review!!

Check ya later…

Emo Gurl


End file.
